Tunes, a Supernatural Fic
by undine66770
Summary: Sam finds his brother Dean playing the guitar out of curiosity after he heard him while reading. First fic, yadda yadda yadda. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Tunes, a supernatural fanfic

Sam was in the library room of the motel in Missouri he and Dean were staying. There wasn't really much to it. It wasn't very large, but Sam found himself absorbed in everything around him. Being a nerd and all, as Dean said, sometimes. The younger Winchester sat in an armchair in the corner near some light emitting from a lamp, reading a book on lore, like he usually would. His brown eyes scanned each word carefully as his head processed the information. And then he flipped the page, proceeding on. He stayed endorsed in reading the wonderful book, until he heard a noise that caught his attention. Music. He looked around the room for a moment, skeptical. He then put the book down after placing a bookmark in the crease, and slowly snuck out of the room, continuing to listen closely. Maybe it was Dean listening to music while he was getting ready for their next hunt. As he shuffled down the hall, it came to him. This wasn't Metallica, ACDC or anything Dean liked. It was a stringed instrument. A guitar. He then took a left, into the living room, where his eldest brother sat in a chair, strumming gracefully at a guitar and letting his vocals fly. This surprised Sam. Dean usually wasn't one to play guitar. Sure, he would sing in the Impala all the time, but this was something different. He'd never see his sibling picking up an instrument. Sam smiled, and leaned against the wall, watching his oblivious brother strum and slide his fingers along the fret tabs, vocalizing as he did so.

''Sweet home Alabama,'' Dean sang, ''where the skies are so blue...''

Sam was paying close attention to his playing, but even more closer attention to his voice. His smile grew bigger, enjoying his brother like this. He was staying quiet, so as not to startle him, or get into a small fight over how embarrassed Dean would be if he did.

It was little moments like this that he enjoyed seeing his brother do. His brother that he loved so much.

''Lord, I'm comin' home to you,'' Dean continued singing. ''here I come, Alabama...''

Sam let out a small chuckle, and left the room, leaving Dean to his own thing. He made a promise to himself to try and hear him do this more often.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was in the living room of the motel like he was before when Sam found him putting his guitar back into its case, ''Hey,'' said the younger Winchester, trying to catch Dean's attention upon walking in. The other looked up, quickly hiding the case behind the couch.

''Yeah?'' was Dean's reply. Sam grinned. ''You have a nice singing voice,'' he complimented. Dean looked confused for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

''Uh, what?'' he answered, genuinely confused.

Sam's smile grew bigger. ''I didn't know you liked the guitar!''

Then it hit Dean. Sam had found him playing! He awkwardly cleared his throat, and fumbled on his words, ''Well, uh, yeah, it was just, er, practice, though!'' Sam saw right through this. ''That wasn't beginner playing, Dean.'' The eldest frowned a little at Sam's answer, mostly of embarrassment.

''It was totally practice,'' replied Dean, huffing.

''Honestly, I doubt it,'' Sam replied, nudging his older brother with that smile stuck on his lips like glue. ''The way you strummed, the way you quickly changed frets in the song, it just wasn't novice playing. And really, you have the voice to go with it!''

''I was hoping you wouldn't walk in on it,'' Dean told him. ''I thought you were like, in full nerd mode in there! And nothing could bring you out of nerd world!''

Sam laughed at this. ''Being a hunter has made my hearing sharper, Dean!'' The only response after this was a pout.

''I wanted to play in peace,'' Dean sighed. ''Alright, fine. You got me. Thanks, Sammy.''

''You're welcome,'' responded the younger sibling. ''Next time you want to play, promise me I can watch it? Don't just do it secretly.''

Dean looked up at Sam. And stared. Looking even more embarrassed. He preferred to do it in secret than anything. The last thing he wanted was Sam catching him again.

''Please?'' begged Sam legitimately, putting the puppy eyes into play. Dean only blinked a few times, expression slipping into a blank one. Every damn time. Every. Damn. Time.

''Fine.''


End file.
